warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Index/@comment-67.43.247.201-20170618010548
After writing down credits before and after index matches, I have found that credit boosters DO apply (mid risk = 270,000), but the daily reset credit bonus does NOT apply (still got 270,00 credits). Best to save that daily reset bonus for Sortie 3 or a Trial if you can. With a booster, medium-tier index runs are typically several times faster than one-excavator-and-extract Hieracon runs for earning credits. My average credit earning rate over ~2 dozen successful medium-risk PUGs was 48,951 credits per minute, while three-minute Hieracon runs would result in about 17,000 credits per minute with a booster. Also, note these stats were collected fairly late one day, so many of the games had less than a full squad, with many ending up as solo runs. ...It was before I started bringing speed Nova, too. Don't fret the 400 Endo payout argument for Hieracon either, because you receive a ton of gold/silver mod drops from the index now. Transmute them or turn them into Endo, or even sell some of the better ones on the market for platinum. I recommend taking Speed Nova with a weapon to charge your Antimatter Drop with 1-2 shots. Even at 49 points, all of the enemies will die to a single AM drop orb. The orb has a fixed area of effect, regardless of your range stat, and it completely ignores all environmental obstacles. You can stand on the other side of walls and still kill everything on the other side as long as they are close enough. Using the Antimatter Absorb augment will even cause the orb's field to shield you from enemy fire. Once you hit 50 points, just start dropping Molecular Primes to speed up the enemies, and stand at their scoring point, so they can kill you and bank your tokens quickly. It might be even faster to Prime them, and keep killing them, so that you can take a large amount of tokens to their base and have them slash the timer down in large chunks, but I haven't tried this yet. Typical PUGs will probably bitch you out for continuing to play after the goal is met. The NPCs are far more dangerous when you are playing and moving around than when you are standing dead still for some reason. Also, don't listen to anybody who tells you not to bank tokens. Just ignore them. It's not worth someone dropping 6 or more tokens and getting an upset or non-bonus paying victory because the enemy AIs suddenly cut your timer down by over a minute and no-one noticed... There is little to no warning for the timer running down in the index (unlike other game modes where Lotus will nag at you EVERY 2 SECONDS), so I promise you that it is possible to screw up even on medium. Besides, the largest 'bonus' you will probably ever see is 2-3 extra tokens, and AM drop is so powerful that the enemy level in medium risk doesn't matter anyway.